The Prince's Mate
by OnyxCrimsonBlur
Summary: The madness would set in if he didn't find his mate soon. Something the prince was loathe to do, but his parents and their meddling solved it for him. V/B AU


_**A quick one-shot. Don't worry, I will be working on my other stories again soon. Just had to get this plot bunny out.**_

The prince rose from his bed and looked out the arched window to see the pale sands. The planet's red sky casting it's pink hues to the grounds below. He ran his fingers through his flame-like mane of black hair and stretched the kinks out of his body. In truth, he didn't want to face the day. His father was on a war path. It was the prince's 20th birthday. What was supposed to be a proud moment, the initiation of the mating courtship, was not something the young prince looked forward to. He had been shown a vast amount of women, sayian females of royal blood, since he'd turned 16.

He felt no urge to partake of them. He'd felt no lust, no bond, just emptiness. His mother, the queen, started to worry that he'd never find his true one. Vegeta, the crown prince, so named from his father and the planet they'd conquered, felt incomplete. Facing each day emptier than the last. They were all losing hope that the royal line of Vegeta would end with him.

"Maybe we should be looking into other planets in our alliance." He heard his mother say at the breakfast table. Honestly, he'd been on autopilot and didn't remember the trek down the hall. He was surprised he was even dressed.

"What you're suggesting is preposterous, Venus. Vegeta must marry a sayian! He cannot corrupt the royal line with outside influences."

"What if he is called to his mate and she is from another world?" Venus replied. "Are we so tied to these laws that no one would accept an outside queen?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Vegeta grumbled while slapping his hand against the table. "I have no interest in finding a mate anyway."

"Vegeta, we've talked about this." The King looked at his son. "It is your duty to find your mate and produce an heir."

"I do not want this!" The prince tossed his food back onto his plate. "This feeling, this irritation!"

"Son, mind your tongue. I know I shouldn't have let you go with Frieza when you were so young."

"Well you did, and look where we are now." He huffed. "If I hadn't of gone, our planet would be in ruins."

"Yes, but you're worse for wear now." King Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "You're finding a mate and that's that. I'll send for Bardock to tell me which planets contain compatible females for our genome. You've seen almost every eligible female that Vegetasai has to offer. Your mother is right. If your mate were a Sayian, you'd have found her by now."

"I refuse." Vegeta pushed his chair back and stood up.

"You have no choice in the matter. You must bond, son, or the madness will surely kill you."

"I'd rather die."

XXXxxxxx

"You asked for me, your majesty?" Bardock entered the throne room and bowed to his king before rising.

"Yes, I did. I need some information from you." The King sighed as he stood and moved towards the door. "Come take a walk with me."

"Of course, sire. Tell me what troubles you."

"Bardock, my son is not doing well. Vegeta is adamant that he will not mate. Venus and I have been trying to find his true one, but there may be a chance she is not even a sayain."

"This is troubling." Bardock replied as he looked at the lush garden in front of them. "I know of only a few species that are compatible with our genes. One, is a definite though. However, the race is a weak one."

"How compatible is this race?"

"Ninety-eight percent. My son Kakarot has already had their first child with his mate Chi-Chi."

"I see." The King thought about this and stroked his chin with his fingers. "What race are they, and where do they hail from?"

"Human, sire. A planet by the name of Earth. Kakarot was sent on a purge mission but he, instead, found a mate. You know the Sayain law after that."

"Of course." King Vegeta waved his hand around, gesturing him to continue.

"Well, Freiza wasn't too happy about this law, but he obeyed it since he doesn't want to lose our warriors."

"Yes, he'd be wise to do so. Are there any eligible females on the planet of worth to wed my son?"

"I can only think of one, sire. She is an heiress, the daughter of Doctor Briefs. He's a scientific genius, and she is surpassing him in intellect. Her name is Bulma."

"Have you met her?"

"Once on a visit to see my son and his family. She's a spitfire, spoiled but gifted. I think she would be the perfect candidate for a bond if any on that planet."

"Send for her at once, but don't tell her what it's for. I'm sure she wouldn't come if it were because my son needs a mate for his malady."

Bardock chuckled. "We do have a deal with them for scientific research and development. I'll send for her to make some training gear for our soldiers."

"Excellent. We do need it in order for our other plans to come to fruition, not to mention that it will be a double deal. Put the female under my sons protection since she's a royal guest here and then we'll see where it goes from there. Call up Doctor Briefs and have his daughter sent immediately."

"By your word, sire." Bardock bowed and left the garden in search of the Brief's intergalactic number.

XXXXXXXxxxxx

Bulma growled low in her throat before tossing the wrench across the room. The bolt was stripped and she'd have to bore it out in order to fix the plate on the broken module. She pushed her blue hair out of her face and heaved a sigh. Of course her dad would make this project top priority, it didn't even benefit them. It only benefited the alliance they had with the sayain empire. She wasn't exactly mad, just frustrated. The blue-haired heiress knew they kept their planet safe from Frieza. Why did Goku have to bond with her best friend?

" _At least I'm holding out for a prince."_ Bulma sighed. _"Who am I kidding. That dream died a long time ago. I just had a cheating asshole boyfriend who'd screw anything that walked. To think, he used to be so afraid to talk to girls!"_

"Bulma dear, I just got a call from Bardock."

"Yeah?" She looked up at her father. "They're in need of some training equipment for their soldiers and I think our new inventions would be just the thing. I can't go, obviously, because I need to run the company. I'm sending you out tomorrow night."

"Dad!" She screeched. "I'm not even prepared for something like this! I need, at least, a weeks notice before I'm shipped off into space."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you just need to do this for me. I would go myself, but I'm needed here. Not to mention, these are your inventions. I haven't the foggiest idea of how to even get the rest of the calculations right."

"Now, you're just flattering me." Bulma chuckled. "I know you figured out almost all of them by now."

Her father had the right mind to look sheepish.

"Fine, I'll go. But you'll owe me big time."

Dr. Briefs just chuckled.

"I'll clean up and get to packing." She smiled. "Get me a couple big sized capsules would you?"

"Of course, Princess."

XXXXXXxxxxx

"She's on her way Bardock. Are you sure this is the right thing to do regarding the Prince? I hate to do this to my own daughter."

"Yes, Doctor Briefs, she'll be in good hands. I assure you that if a match isn't made that she'll be sent back to you and no one will be the wiser." Bardock smiled thoughtfully and Dr. Briefs couldn't help but place that same expression on Goku. His father was also a kind man. All those horror stories that he'd heard about sayains seemed to evaporate. Yes, they were a proud warrior race but mostly mercenaries with a strict code.

"All right. Just assure me that she'll be in good hands."

"Of course, the Prince himself is going to be her charge while she's on the planet. He won't know he's being set up either."

"I still say it's rather deceitful to do this."

"I know, but the Prince is running out of options. No one wants to go through the madness, Doctor, no one. I've heard many males have taken their own lives because of it."

"How long does the boy have?"

"A couple years, maybe less. He seems to be going down hill by the week. Training seems to keep him centered, but a mate is what he really needs."

"Do the females go through this malady?"

"No, they go through something a bit different. They never reach puberty until their mate has been found. It ensures the survival of the species in its purity."

"Strange."

"Indeed."

XXXXXXxxxxxx

Vegeta pushed open the huge red doors to the throne room to see his father sitting at the royal table, a meal placed before him, a glass of wine in his hand. "Come, boy, sit."

"You summoned me?"

"Yes, I have a job for you." The King took a sip of his wine. "You are to be an escort for a scientist being sent from Earth. You remember our treaty with them?"

"I do. But why me, father? Certainly a member of the royal guard would work just as well. I am far to busy to be showing around a scientist. I'm a Prince, not a babysitter." Vegeta grumbled as a plate of food was placed in front of him.

"Doctor Briefs, the man we get our equipment from, has been contracted by Bardock to make more training equipment for our soldiers. However, he cannot come due to the business he leads on Earth. As you know, he and his family are akin to royals on their planet."

"I do. Get to the point, old man." He took a bite of a huge piece of meat.

"Mind your tone, I'm still your King."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"I'm getting to that." The King sighed. "He is sending his daughter, also a scientific mind, in his stead. Doctor Briefs wanted our assurance that she would be well looked after on her stay here. I said that she would be looked after by my son."

"You would willingly volunteer me without asking?"

"Yes, I would, son. If I would've asked, you would've declined. Especially given the fact that she is female. However, I did no want to lose this deal. You must admit that our soldiers need better equipment in order to prepare for their missions and you also need gear. I'm sure the weights are becoming inadequate."

Vegeta huffed before looking down at his plate. "Do I even have a choice?"

"No, you don't. She'll be here within the hour and I expect you to be at dock seventy-four to greet her."

"Why such little notice?"

"I knew you'd be gone if I'd told you two days ago."

"Conniving old bastard." Vegeta growled.

"Say what you will, son, this is an order and you will follow it without question. I've seen the Brief's inventions and I do not want to get on their bad side no matter the alliance we have with them. Treat his daughter like a precious jewel."

"Fine." The prince stood up and tossed his napkin to the table in frustration. "But don't expect me to coddle her."

XXXXxxxxxxxx

Bulma watched as the red planet came into view. It certainly was different, looked quite dry and airy. _"My hair is totally going to frizz..."_

" **Docking commencing in thirty minutes."**

" _Great..."_ She sighed and prepared for the tug of gravity. _"I wonder what this prince is like."_

All Bulma could do was sit there and think about the last conversation she had with Yamcha before she made the final decision to get off the planet. It hadn't been a pretty one, either. He'd tried, yet again, to get her to forgive him and give him one last chance.

" _Come on, baby. She didn't mean anything."_

" _That's what you said about the last hussy! Sara, Lilly, Layla, Britney, Jessica! How many more, Yamcha? How many more? I forgave you last time, but not anymore. We're through and I'm glad of it because you just don't seem to understand that being faithful is part of the relationship rules!" Bulma tossed the flowers back at him and hit him repeatedly over the head with the chocolate box. "Little silly gifts won't work on me anymore. It's an empty gesture since I know nothing will change."_

" _Come on! If you'd only had put out. A man has needs, Bulma, but you're just tied to your work."_

" _Yamcha, let me put this in terms your tiny brain can understand. I wanted commitment. I'm not some two-bit whore. I'm a woman, a business woman, a practical woman. I'm not just going to give it up to anyone. Especially someone that gets their rocks off somewhere else with a bunch of blonde bimbo baseball groupies. So, I'm leaving for Vegetasai tonight. We're not ever getting back together. Ever! Go back to your latest conquest, I'm sure she'd welcome you back into her bed with open arms."_

" _Fuck you, Bulma."_

" _No, I don't think I will."_

" **Docking in two minutes, prepare for landing."**

Bulma shook her head to clear her thoughts as she prepared the small bag of capsules she brought with her. She didn't know how long she'd be staying so she brought everything she'd thought she'd need for an extended stay. Not to mention, her mother loaded at least 10 capsules with her favorite foods and drinks. She smiled at this knowing she'd have a taste of home.

As the ship docked, she saw someone standing outside her pod-bay window. He had to be the most handsome creature she'd ever seen. Even though the scowl was etched on his face, he stood regally with a red flowing cape and a set of battle armor with a strange symbol on the breast plate. Honestly, just looking at him made her mouth water.

Obviously, this had to be the prince, she'd seen pictures of the King and he had the same flame swept hairdo. As the locks disengaged, she picked up her bag off the seat and walked down the platform to the dock entrance and was completely struck dumb for a second as the sayain stared at her, his tail slowly wagging behind him in a calm motion.

"Hello." She finally found her voice. "I'm Bulma Briefs."

Bulma watched as he huffed before taking her outstretched hand and kissing the back of it. "I am Prince Vegeta. Welcome to planet Vegetasai. Apparently, my father, seems to think you need a babysitter and has charged me with the task."

"You don't have to make it sound so bad."

"Woman, I could be training."

She was a bit put off by his behavior, but she thought it was just due to him thinking he was above everyone else. Maybe it was time he was brought down a peg.

"Lead the way."

XXXXXXxxxxxx

Vegeta couldn't breathe, couldn't think. His mate was here, he could feel the pull of his body moving towards her. He didn't want this, but it seemed that fate had finally decided who his female would be. Yet, he couldn't go in search of her. His father made sure of that by chaining him to this other female for the duration of her stay. Curse him.

The Prince's tail thrashed behind him in irritation as he anxiously awaited the woman's ship to dock. He wanted nothing more than to leave. Yet, the bond screamed for him to stay. His mate was approaching, he hadn't even seen her yet. Where was she coming from. The click and hiss of the small ship pod brought him back from his fuzzy thoughts and as he looked up, he saw a wash of blue. Blue hair, blue eyes. Blue like the endless seas of planets he'd traveled in his youth.

Blue as countless stars in endless galaxies near and far. Vegeta fought the urge to kneel before this goddess awash in velvet satin of creamy, luscious, pale skin. This woman, this female, this delectable creature was his mate. It was absurd, she was human. A delicate flower, an easily breakable piece of glass; but there was no escaping her pull. The Prince had to have her. This inescapable need.

However, he was also angry. Angry at the deceit that, no doubt, his father had played part in. Him and his mother had just been talking a couple days ago about finding him a female from another planet. Then, now, this creature … This beautiful creature shows up and he can't even fathom the implications of having an other-worlder be his betrothed. This would not stand.

"Hello." Her voice, a siren song. "I'm Bulma Briefs."

She lifted her hand in greeting. He leaned down to kiss the back of her hand. A mistake, to be sure, but he was a prince of excellent breeding and he would act it. She smelled of strawberries and fresh rain. Some of his favorite things. It was maddening.

"I am Prince Vegeta. Welcome to planet Vegetasai. Apparently, my father, seems to think you need a babysitter and has charged me with the task."

"You don't have to make it sound so bad."

"Woman, I could be training." He sighed. _"Training to get you out of my head."_

Bulma's face scrunched and she pointed towards the palace. "Lead the way."

"Hn..."

Vegeta led her towards her room so she could drop off her things. He then took her to Bardock and dropped her off making sure to have very little interaction with her before heading to see his father. He didn't appreciate this, not at all. His life was his own and even though his mate was found, he still hated the breech to his personal life.

"Stay here, I will come get you in a little while. Do not leave this area until I have returned."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to discuss some royal duties with my father. As a prince, we must go over these since I will have the crown one day."

"Okay." She sighed and turned to the room.

He was happy she didn't give him much of a fuss. Now, it was time to talk to his parents about this whole ordeal.

XXXXXXXxxxx

Bulma thought the prince was quite strange, haughty, and didn't seem to want to be bothered with her. She shrugged it off as him not wanting to be her _babysitter_ , as he called it. Either way, she hoped his attitude improved once he vented to his father. She knew that was the real reason he went to go see the man. She was a genius after all.

"Nice to see you again, Bardock." Bulma greeted him with a smile. "It'll be great to work with you."

"You as well, Bulma. Did you bring everything you needed?"

"I did. I even brought some schematics for a new invention I had been working on. I think it'll definitely be beneficial to you." She tossed the one capsule to the table and a couple tubes popped out of it. Bulma opened the one and flattened out the blue paper to show him what she'd been working on. "It's a gravity simulator."

Bardock's eyes got wide as he looked it over. "This is impressive."

"It's quite the project, but if anybody can build it it's me." She pointed to herself with pride. "It's based on the same tech as my bracelet, but on a larger scale."

Bulma lifted her wrist and watched the older man look it over. "What does this do?"

"It keeps me from being crushed to the floor from your planets gravity." She smiled. "I made it because daddy would take trips here every once in a while and without it I'd be in a puddle on the floor. It mimics Earth's gravity, but it can be programmed to mimic any planets gravity. Say, if you went to Earth, you could program it to Vegetasai's gravity so you'd feel more at home."

"I see. How does this apply to the room?"

"Well, the bracelet has a limit to a hundred times Earth's gravity. The room doesn't. It can be made to sustain up to a thousand times Earth's gravity. However, as a trail run I'm only going to test up to three hundred for a start. The reason why is if the metals we use can't hold the strain, the room will implode in on itself." She shrugged. "The calculations are quite the same, just with some variations here and there."

"Hmm." Bardock rubbed his chin as he studied the papers. "So, how are we going about making the hull?"

"Well, your space pods are made from pretty durable metals. I was thinking to get a couple of them that are out of date and using the materials to build the structure. I noticed that the walls can absorb ki blasts and that's perfect for making a redesign to turn it into deflectors."

"I can check the engineering department and see if there are any decommissioned ships we can use."

"Perfect!" Bulma's eyes lit up as she popped another capsule that contained her work coveralls and tools. "Let's get to work!"

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Vegeta stomped into the study without even knocking to see his father sitting comfortably on one of the plush couches reading one of the many books the library had to offer. How could the man look so serene and play like he did nothing wrong? Vegeta pulled the book right out of his hand and slammed it on the table next to the couch causing the piece of furniture to creak under the strain.

"Hello son, where's the girl you're supposed to be protecting?"

"Come off it, father. I left her with Bardock so I could talk to you." He growled low in his throat. "I don't appreciate being lied to."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop playing innocent. You know damn well what you did! How dare you interfere with my life in this way!" Vegeta poked his finger into his fathers chest plate. "You deliberately called that woman here to see if she was my mate. It's not a coincidence that she shows up two days after you and mother discussed outside females for me to assess!"

"What's your point son?"

Vegeta bent down and matched his fathers stare. "She's my mate you meddling old fool. I'm sure she doesn't even know the purpose of her visit."

Vegeta Sr. clapped at his son, that long slow sarcastic clap. "Bravo, Vegeta. I'm sure that if a bond wouldn't have been made that you would've been none the wiser. However, the first part was also true. We did need training equipment. You, as well as I, could attest to that."

"Hmph."

"However, I didn't lie to you. I omitted that detail."

"A lie by omission is still a lie, father. I will not forgive you for meddling in my affairs and now I have to convince a human female that she belongs to me and cannot leave this planet. You do not know what you've stuck me with because unlike a sayain, she can reject the bond and it will kill me."

The King just raised an eyebrow. "Then you've got a lot of work to do, don't you?"

"You've sealed my fate." Vegeta rubbed his temples trying to fight off the headache that was forming. "She's not going to like this."

"Then don't tell her."

"I, unlike you, don't deal in lies." Vegeta's voice turned cold as he settled his dark glare on his father. "Look where your lies have gotten us. I will never forgive you for what has happened and if this woman leaves me, it will be your own fault. You may have just murdered your son. I hope you're happy."

The prince didn't even give his father enough time to respond before stomping out of the room in search of the blue-haired heiress. She was probably still in the science wing with Bardock. He hoped that this discussion would go well because if she were to accept him, he didn't want to start off their relationship with a lie. He would not be like his father. The King had already done enough.

XXXxxxxxxxxx

Bulma smiled as she pulled up the welding hood. She was surprised by how much she and Bardock had accomplished, on her first day no-less. However, she really needed to stop and get food since she was so hungry. It caused her to wonder how much longer Vegeta was going to be. He seemed quite upset when he went to look for his father and she hoped his mood was much improved. Sure, he was a bit rough around the edges but there was just something about him that she couldn't place.

As she began taking off her coveralls the door swooshed open to reveal the person she'd been thinking about. He stalked over to her, his mood seemed a bit better, but there was still an edge to his demeanor that she worried about.

"Come woman, we have some things to discuss and I know you are in need of food." He held out his hand to her and she didn't think twice about grasping it. An electric shock went through her body at the contact and she swore he felt it too. She saw his muscles twitch and even though his expression was still hard, his eyes gave him away. Only for a second.

"What happened with your dad?"

"I'll discuss it with you over dinner. This, actually, regards you."

"What do you mean?"

"Come, woman, food then talk. I grow impatient." He gently tugged her along and she wanted to dig her heels into the polished floor and demand he tell her now. However, it didn't seem the time or place. As they traveled along the ornate halls, a set of tall red doors came into view and he pushed them open to reveal a lavish room with unique furnishings and a lavish small table. Off to the right there were two other rooms, but this one seemed to take the main focus. "These are my personal chambers."

Her mind raced then. "This is your room?"

"Yes, I sometimes take my meals alone when I tire of my parents nagging. Especially my father." He replied. "I need to discuss some things with you of the upmost importance and I don't want any interruptions. I also don't want my father trying to lead the conversation away like he tends to do with honored guests."

"Okay." She sat down on the chair he'd pulled out for her.

"I'll comm the kitchens to bring us dinner and then I'll join you." He turned to the flat screen on the wall and she watched as it sprung to life. A small male, possibly a young teen, answered the prince's call and she listened in as he ordered the meal in saya-go. It was an odd language and she could say that she'd never heard its equal. "Dinner will arrive in about ten minutes."

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She folded her hands neatly in front of her and waited for him to begin.

"My father, as you are aware, invited you here under somewhat false pretenses." He started. "He is interested in you and your father's work, however, he's more interested with finding a suitable mate for me."

"I'm sorry?" Bulma looked at Vegeta like he'd grown a second head. "A mate?"

"Yes. I know you're unaware of sayain customs, but males are drawn to females by the mating bond. It's a ritual as old as our species and it's to ensure the most powerful offspring for the generations to come. Even though it is rare for us to mate outside of our species, it does happen." Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation before continuing. "My parents have been lining up the female elite of Vegetasai for me to appraise since I turned sixteen. However, no bond was ever formed and they had run out of royal lineage females to thrust at me."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"My time wears thin, Bulma. I'm twenty, going on twenty-one. If a mate isn't found within the next two years, I have to step down from the throne and forgo my rights to the kingdom since I'll be unfit to rule. I will go mad, insane, unable to function since my drive to procreate will be above all else. Few sayain males survive this change that's why when they hit a certain age they go looking for groups of females to find their bond.

"I have seen every female this planet has to offer. Commoner, royal, and elite alike. My parents then decided to look outside of the planet for a mate. That's where you come in. My father invited you here under the pretense of new training equipment for the soldiers, but that's only part of it. You're a female of worth, a royal in your own right and he would've gotten away with his sneaky scheme if no bond had formed."

"Are you getting at what I think you're getting at?" Bulma started hyperventilating, she couldn't be his mate. It was preposterous. Unlikely. She'd just been called here to make training equipment.

"Yes, Woman. You're my mate."

"NO!" She slammed her hand down on the table and stood up. "I can't believe this!"

"It's true." He sighed. "I'm telling you this because I do not deal in lies. I have more honor than that. My father, on the other hand, does what he thinks is best with no regard to how it would seem. It is the reason I served under a tyrant for many, many years. The reason I had to fight for my life. It's also the reason why you are here now."

"After we eat, I want to have a few words with your father."

"I figured you might."

XXXXXXxxxxx

Vegeta watched the woman eat with gusto. Chewing angrily at her food like it had wronged her. He wasn't going to stop her from what she had planned. Seeing as how she would be his woman, she had every reason to chew out his father as he did. Sure, the King would reprimand him later, he really wanted to get some enjoyment out of this. Vegeta wasn't sure if he liked the feelings deep within him. The mating bond humming absently in the background of his mind, the animal within simmering to claim his mate.

"Since your father set this up, I'm wondering if my dad knew about it too." She broke his thoughts with her query.

"It's quite possible." Vegeta growled. "It would seem that our lives were not within our control."

"I want to talk to your father now." Bulma pushed back her chair and took a haughty stance next to the door to his chambers. "Let's go."

"Woman ..."

"No, Vegeta. I'm tired of waiting. I'm not going to stand for my life being tampered with either. I'm having a long talk with the King and then I'm going to talk to both my father and Bardock." She pointed to the door. "Now let's go."

"Fine." Vegeta stood and moved towards the exit. "He won't be happy to have his dinner interrupted."

"Oh, he'll be unhappy? What a crying shame." She huffed out a breath as they walked down the hall. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was even in her anger. Her aura seemed to radiate heat and energy. If she were a sayian he was sure her ki would be raised so high electricity would be crackling over her frame. Bulma pushed open the doors to the royal dining room before he could even do it for her, she marched right up to his father and crossed her arms over her chest looking down on him with her blue eyes alight with malice.

"King Vegeta, I presume?"

"Yes, and I believe you're Miss. Briefs. A pleasure to meet you."

"Well, the pleasure is not mine since I'm quite angry with you." She pointed her finger in his face. "You purposefully manipulated me into coming here to play matchmaker with your son and I must say that this is not the best way to begin our working relationship."

"Son, you'd do well to curb your woman." The king looked at the prince expectantly.

"You brought this on yourself, father." Vegeta ground out. "I'm not going to stop her from chewing you out. It is her right since you've messed with her life too."

"That's another thing. I'm not _his_ woman!" Bulma interjected. "I'm nobody's property!"

"That's where you're wrong." The King stood up. "Once the bonding has begun, you belong to the sayian in question."

"I will not be forced into your species's customs! I'm a human, not a sayian! It's bad enough that you didn't bring me here for my brain alone! Instead, you had this stupid inclination where you think you can just play with peoples lives and get away with it. I don't care if you are a king, you had no right to treat me this way!"

"So, you would leave my son to die just because you were brought here for a different purpose?"

"That's enough!" Vegeta shouted. "Don't you dare try to guilt her into staying here because of your twisted game! If I die, I'd blame you!"

"No, you should blame her if she decides to leave."

"I will not!" Vegeta moved Bulma out of the way and growled lowly at his father. "I warned you not to push your nose into my affairs. If she decides to stay or go, no matter what, it is her decision. I will not force her because of some misguided attempt to save my own life. If I die, the blood will be on _your_ hands."

"Then you are foolish." The king settled back in his chair. "She is your mate, you would release her instead of keeping her to save yourself? Are you not a sayian of worth? Of pride? Honor?"

"I have more honor in the tip of my tail then you do in your entire body." The prince grabbed his father's goblet of wine and downed the glass before slamming it down. "You'd do well to remember that. I'm the one that grew up under a tyrant and I still act more honorable than you."

"You would do well to quit reminding me of my one mistake." The kings eyes narrowed.

"No, I'll keep reminding you because it was more than just a mistake. You did it to save your own skin. You still have no idea what happened to me on that ship and you refuse to listen to me when I try to tell you. You fucked up, and I'm the one that has to pay for it every single damn day. Stay out of my life, stop meddling, stop thinking you know all the answers."

"I am your King!"

"Yes, you are my king. However, I now officially disown you as my father." Vegeta took off his royal rings and placed them on the table. "Fuck you."

"Think about this son."

"I have. This was the last straw." He turned and walked towards his mate. "Come, Bulma."

XXXxxxxxxxxx

Bulma dug her heels into the polished floor, her sneakers squeaking on the surface and leaving melted rubber in their wake as he pulled her along. He had just left his heritage behind, his head held high, and there were words his father stated echoing in her head. Would it really happen?

"Vegeta, stop."

"Woman, we're going to set you up for your purpose here and then see you off the planet when it's accomplished."

"Stop, please." She huffed at him before he turned to face her, his onyx eyes swirling with emotions while his face was that passive mask of indifference.

"What?"

"Is it true?" Bulma placed her hand over his chest. "If I leave you, you'll die?"

He swatted her hand away and began to pull her along again, more gently then before remembering she was not sayain. She listened as he let loose a strain of what she believed to be curses in saya-go. They stopped at her room and he opened her door. "I'll be back for you in the morning to take you to the lab."

"Vegeta ..."

"Bulma, do not fight me." He growled low in his throat and eased her into the room.

"Just tell me, is it true?"

"Yes." Vegeta then pulled the door closed behind him as he left her room and she realized that she couldn't be responsible for his death. He might not blame her, but she would blame herself. She didn't choose this fate, but she would not be the end of his life.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta pushed over furniture, growled, threw pottery, tossed energy balls, and scorched his room to pieces in his ire. His father had ruined him, ruined the royal sayian line, ruined everything with is meddling. The prince looked down at his gloved fists before slamming one through the polished table beside him, the wood splintering upon impact with the heavy blow. He breathed deeply in heavy gasping pants as he tried to center himself. Truthfully, it'd been so long since he'd had an outburst like this.

Vegeta growled again in frustration. _Acting like a cub will get me nowhere._ He didn't want to push her away, he wanted her to be his woman. Yet, he wanted her to choose. He wanted to fight this bond, but it was already a searing pain of thorned agony residing in his chest. Every breath felt like he was inhaling fire. The longer he went without her, the worse it would become. However, he would die if she left him and he would blame his father and never forgive him.

 _He's meddled in my life for the final time._ His thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. In his tantrum he lost all contact with the life forces around him. She was at his door, her tiny ki radiating against the background of cascading darkness. A beacon to his wounded soul.

"Vegeta?" A plea from her sweet lips.

He opened the door to see her standing in some strange earthling pajamas and he ushered her into his chambers, slamming the door shut behind her and pinning her against it. Vegeta looked into her oceanic blue eyes and lost himself to their stormy depths. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry..." She looked down, and he wanted to growl in frustration, his fingers digging into the polished wood of the door.

"For?"

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Bulma knew that she was taking a risk, but after her talk with Bardock she needed to do this. Vegeta would just push her away and even though she was still angry at them for deceiving her, she needed to do this. She brought her lips to his in a swift, quick move before she lost her nerve. Something had stirred in her as well and she couldn't deny what boiled below the surface. It was hot, and sweet, and all consuming. A fire, a searing ache of agony and passion rolled into one.

She'd never felt anything like this and it was all from the moment she saw him. Now, his kiss was everything as he took control of it, control of them, control of her. He was an aggressor in his lust, an animal. He growled as he heaved her against the closed door and started tearing off her clothes. Truthfully, she couldn't even be bothered to care, just as long as he kept kissing her like he was. Their tongues danced together as his battle-roughened hands ran over her form in quick strokes.

"Mine."

She mewled out as he removed his mouth from hers, trailing licks and nips down the pale column of her throat. Her back arched, her head almost knocking against the unforgiving door before his hand was there to catch it. Bulma wanted him, wanted him now. Never before had she been struck by such a need, an all consuming inferno that stole the breath from her lungs and the voice from her throat. He pulled her away from the door and tossed her to the bed and she watched with lidded eyes as he stripped himself bare.

Muscle upon stacked muscle graced her eyes as he stalked towards her like a predator. Her body shook with desire and warmth spread between her thighs as he crawled across the bed to greet her. His eyes greedily examined her body and she knew that nothing could stop this. A lie had brought them together, but fate wouldn't let them be torn apart.

She was this prince's mate, a final piece of the puzzle, and as he reached for her she knew there would be no one else in the entire galaxy for either of them.

"Mine." He growled again before biting her neck, she only felt the pain for a moment before he thrusted into her wet opening, her body clamping down on the intrusion. The night passed in a blur of twisted sheets and sweaty limbs and as the sun started to rise in the rose tinted sky she knew she could never, ever leave.

" _There's nothing more loyal than a sayian that's found his mate."_


End file.
